Bor Burison (Earth-616)
Burr, Architect of Asgard, Lord of Asgard, the first King of Asgard, King Bor | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Asgardians | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (father); unnamed Frost Giant mother; Mimir, Njord (brothers); Bestla (wife); Cul, Odin, Vili, Ve (sons); Frigga (daughter-in-law); Thor, Vidar, Balder, Tyr, Hoder, Hermod (grandsons); Aldrif, Laussa (granddaughters); Loki (adoptive grandson); Large extended family via Loki and others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 650 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Deity; former king of Asgard; Warrior; Former Asgardian Sky Father | Education = | Origin = Asgardian Deity (Aesir/Frost Giant hybrid) | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | PlaceOfDeath = New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #97 | Death = Thor #600 | Quotation = If I persist. If I fight as they fight, I risk falling as Odin must have fallen. Diminished. Worn down. I wished to feel the throat of the one who murdered my son crushed between my fingers. But there are other ways. Less satisfying. But more substantial. Let them know they fight not a man. But a God. Let them face the wrath of power unleashed. And if I should fall -- then let me fall as a God! | Speaker = Bor | QuoteSource = Thor Vol 1 600 | HistoryText = Ruler of Asgard When his father Buri abdicated the throne, it left Bor as the ruler of Asgard. A born warrior, he led his people in a time of power and prosperity and won their loyalty both through his leadership and also through his triumphs on the field. He was one of the Gods who had created the Universe, and along with his other accomplishments was an unquestionable and powerful ruler. He took the giantess Bestla as his wife, and wed her. They had four sons, Cul, Vili, Ve and Odin who would be Bor's heirs - although Cul would be forgotten until much later. When Odin was born, Bor paid him special attention, grooming him to one day take his place as King, much as Odin would one day groom Thor. He taught Odin how to fight, how to rule, how to serve, and also how to defend his dreams. Yet he didn't encourage his son to dream on his own, and when Odin went against him he was driven to rage. When Odin created man, not being able to undo his son's actions, in his anger Bor visited every possible horror imaginable upon them. Trapped in the Snow When the enemies of Asgard once more threatened them, Bor led his forces against them with his son Odin at his side. Together with his son, they proved too much for the Frost Giants to handle and routed them easily. When one attempted to escape, Bor, true to form, pursued his foe and fell headlong into their trap. A powerful sorcerer was waiting for him (who was actually the present day incarnation of Loki in disguise), and knowing he could not match him power for power, caught him unawares turning him into snow. Bor's son came around just in time to watch the last of him blown away, and he begged Odin to find a sorcerer to free him. Years passed, and Odin did not attempt to save his father, instead leading Asgard on his own and following his own dreams. At first, Bor attempted to convince his son to free him, yet as the years passed and a son was born to Odin, Bor realized that his son would never free him. Seeking revenge, Bor promised Odin that he would bother him no more if he took in the son of a fallen king and raised it as his own. Not a week later, Odin killed the father of Loki who was a king. Odin took Loki into his house to appease his father, and set the events of his own doom into motion. What Odin never realized was that the Bor who had been torturing him from beyond the grave was actually just an illusion created by the present-day Loki. Revived Loki used "her" powers to undo the spell she had used to kill Bor and resurrected him in the modern day. However, Loki also distorted his sense of reality thus making it seem as if Bor was in a nightmarish version of Earth overrun by demonic beings. Convinced that he had lost his final battle and that his son was dead, he almost immediately went on a rampage and was eventually confronted by Thor (who did not know Bor's identity at the time). However Bor saw Thor as a demonic being and, taking into consideration that the Odin Force was emanating from Thor, believed that he had killed Odin. Bor lashed out at Thor and a battle of cataclysmic proportions broke out in the streets of New York City. As the fight raged on, Bor was beginning to gain the upper hand. Thor knew that he couldn't stop Bor unless he had help. Thor cried "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" into the Heavens, but those who answered the call were not exactly the people Thor had in mind. Instead, Bor and Thor found themselves confronted by the Dark Avengers (sans Ares and The Sentry) who, upon making their grand entrance, went after both of them. However, Bor proved to be too powerful a foe for the Dark Avengers and easily defeated those who were left behind after The Iron Patriot was tossed out of the fight by Thor. With the Dark Avengers out of the way, Bor and Thor resumed their fight. Blow after blow, neither Asgardian would give in and things only got worse when Bor began unleashing his true power, power that could destroy the entire world. With Mjolnir having been separated from him during battle, Thor was forced to push his way forth against the wave after wave of energy bolts as well as the beyond Hurricane-force winds in order to reach his Hammer. Once Thor had gained Mjolnir back, he halted the storm unleashed by Bor's power and at that moment, both Bor and Thor came at one another, each prepared to deliver the killing blow. In the end, Thor was the one who came out the victor and then both Loki and Balder arrived telling Thor exactly who it was he had just killed. When Thor learned of this, he was overcome with horror and grief, but it was too late and Bor died. Thor was exiled from Asgard forever, due to killing another member of the Royal Family. The ban stated that should Thor ever return, he would be killed along with any who try to aid him. Thor was later pardoned by Balder, after Siege, and was once again living with his fellow Asgardians. Hela summons the reanimated body of Thor's late grandfather Bor in order to break the enchantment on Mjolnir. Hela tells Bor his bloodline is over, and tells him he must lift the hammer. When Bor tries and fails to lift it, he realizes Hela has lied and that Thor is alive. When he runs at Hela, she banishes him, his body crumbling to dust. Hela later attacks Thor with undead versions of Bor, Skurge the Executioner, Desak, and Zelia. In San Francisco, Bor has come up from Hel to preside over the wedding of Sigurd to the Disir. But after he begins the vows, talking of them essentially being slaves to Sigurd, Dani can't stand it anymore and calls an end to the farce ceremony and demands that Bor end his curse. After blasting Dani away from him, the Disir agree and decide that their liberty means nothing and they'd rather see Bor suffer. Battle breaks out and Hela and Loki leave for Hel, leaving the rest to fight. Dani manages to cut Bor, drawing the attention of the Disir. Enraged, Bor transports himself back to Hel, but the Disir and Dani give chase through the portal before it closes. Magma asks Mephisto to help them get to Hel to help Dani, but he refuses telling her that he's invested a lot in the Disir and is upset that he hasn't seen a return on that investment, which lets her see what kind of guy he really is. In Hel, Bor is fleeing from the Disir, but the gates to the palace are shut tight and apparently Loki is now on guard duty. Loki tells him that the only way to save himself is to lift the curse, forcing Bor's hand. Bor lifts his curse and the Disir are transformed back to their normal beautiful forms. Hela then has the Disir (who now work for her) escort Bor back to her castle for her to deal with him personally. | Powers = Bor is an ancient Asgardian God who commands an unimaginable level of power, power that rivals and perhaps exceeds that of even the Odin Force, power that enhances and increases all of his physical attributes astronomically. With this power he can also control the elements, such as wind and lightning, project powerful energy beams from his eyes capable of harming Thor, and can bring about great cataclysms with just a thought, as he proved not only during his battle with Thor and the Dark Avengers, threatening to unleash sufficient raw power to destroy the entire planet, but also when he punished Odin for bringing life to Earth. Bor was shown levitating in a vision Thor had through the Well of Mimir before the creation of Mjolnir, indicating he is capable of such a feat, and is capable of feeling Odin's presence, anywhere in the Nine Worlds, if he had still lived. Bor is capable of lifting even Mjolnir itself, one of the few worthy beings ever to exist able to do so. Superhuman Strength: Being an Asgardian, Bor possesses superhuman strength. However, his strength far surpasses that of a regular Asgardian. He was able to match Thor blow for blow and even gain the upper hand once or twice during their fight, despite Thor being the physically strongest Asgardian. He also proved to be too much for the Dark Avengers. It is implied that he can further augment his strength through the use of his godly magic. Superhuman Speed: Bor can move and react at speeds far surpassing even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: A typical Asgardian can exert himself for about 24 hours before their bodies begin feeling fatigue. Since Bor is one of the oldest and mightiest of his race, it is implied that he can push himself for far longer than that. Superhuman Durability: Bor's skin, muscles and bones are much tougher than even some of strongest Asgardians. His incredible durability allows him to go toe-to-toe with some of the heaviest hiters of the Marvel Universe. He was able to withstand full force blows from Thor's hammer, the same that were able to knock down Hercules with ease, who in turn held his own against an enraged Worldbreaker Hulk. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his godly durability,it is still possible to injure him. However, even if he does get injured, his Asgardian metabolism allows Bor to heal from most wounds much, much quicker than an ordinary human or even fellow Asgardians. Extended Longevity: As most Asgardians, Bor is extremely long-lived, being one the oldest Norse gods in existence. However, he is still not immortal. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak he can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Abilities = Along with his powers, Bor is a master among masters in both unarmed and armed combat, favoring a scythe capable of withstanding multiple blows with Mjolnir in physical combat, making him a deadly combatant in any situation. | Strength = Class 100+; Bor possesses vast physical strength, able to lift well in excess of 100 tons effortlessly.OHOTMU:Thor & Hercules - Encyclopedia Mythologica He appeared to be capable of matching an Odin Force empowered Thor pound per pound in their first encounter and seemingly dominate their bout to a certain extent. Thor even comments on Bor's power (although at one point of their duel, Thor managed to overpower him, by catching his scythe and hurling him away), as Bor breaks Thor's rib with a single strike from the blunt side of his axe and had it not been for the Odin Force, he would not have survived the first blow of their battle. It should be noted that as the powers of most Earth gods are weakened on Earth (as in the case of Odin and Amora), the extent of Bor's power was reduced during his battle with Thor as well. | Weaknesses = Bor does have one weakness: pride and arrogance, in his belief that there was none who could so easily overpower him, that brought about his demise. Knowing that the frost giants could summon only weak and subtle magic, Bor left his defenses down which in turn allowed him to be affected by strong magical spells. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Bor wields a large axe with great skill. | Notes = Bor is one of few beings worthy of wielding Mjolnir, easily catching it after Thor hurled it at him in battle. Bor quickly discarded it however, not thinking it worthy of him. | Trivia = }} Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Optic Blasts Category:Aerokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Asgardian/Frost Giant Hybrids Category:Bor Family Category:Buri Family Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Asgard Monarchs Category:Mythological Figures Category:Creation Deities